


Funtime Kisses

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel dressed up as a cat, Ciel in latex, Kiss-o-gram, M/M, Making Out, Sebastian in a towel, heavy kissing, thot!bastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Ciel is forced to fill in for a co-worker as a Kiss-o-gram. Dressed in a latex cat costume.





	Funtime Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Previously on AO3 as part of a collection and based on the prompt: Stop looking at me like that, weirdo

It served him right going into business with Alois Trancy. It was only supposed to be for the summer so they could make some money to pay for their tuition, but after word got around, and people were willing to pay good money for what they offered, they extended their service well into the school year.

Initially, Ciel had been the brains behind the whole thing; he was in charge of the paperwork and the accounting. Both boys took care of booking appointments and Alois was “The Talent" in their kissogram business. Given the blond boy was majoring in Dramatic Arts while Ciel was studying accounting, it seemed a good arrangement at the time. Until Alois started dating one of their frequent clients and said client forbade him from kissing anyone else.

Normally, kissograms were hired as jokes by one person to embarrass another, and it was never anything more than a kiss, perhaps a song and a dance if the client paid extra, but the costume remained on at all times. But this client, this Claude Faustus, had been so taken with his friend that he’d made up every excuse he could think of just to be visited by Alois. Birthdays, funerals, and even national holidays - in other countries. And if that wasn’t bad enough, they’d booked four weeks in advance with other clients and had collected the payments; as a result, Ciel had been forced to donne a maid’s outfit, a pirate’s outfit, a nurse’s outfit, a librarian’s outfit, a school girl’s outfit and THIS. This… thing, he thought to himself as he climbed the six flights of stairs to the final client’s floor. After this, he would be shutting down Funtime Kisses for good and he would celebrate the misadventure and his birthday alone in his college dorm room over a tub of ice cream and badly scripted porn.

By the sixth floor, he doubled over, chin almost to his knees and his breath whooshed out of him as he tried to massage the painful stitch in his side. Whoever lived here was either in shape or insane. Or both. When he finally straightened up again, he unfolded the paper clutched in his hand to read the apartment number he’d have to call on.

69

Har-har… of course. Why would it be any other number? He strode down the hall, not even pausing to give the security camera the middle finger for whoever was watching him and stopped in front of the door. He knocked three times, straightened his whiskers and adjusted the black and white cat ears atop his head and waited.  
Nothing.

He knocked twice again and when nobody answered, he grinned broadly, turned around and started making his way down the hall. Fantastic! That had been the easiest money he’d made.

“Wait!” came a honeyed but urgent tone from where he’d just left.

Ciel winced, cursed and stopped mid step, spinning around as if in slow-motion to face the speaker. And there he was, sopping wet, clad only in a face towel held strategically over his junk. The inky strands that had clung wetly to his skin, framing his too-perfect face a minute ago, were being smoothed back by long, elegant fingers as Ciel watched on. The water dripped down the stranger’s neck over his shoulders and made its way to his chest. He followed the progression of a distinct droplet licking its way to the dips and contours of his body until it reached the crescent shape of his navel and below where the faintest patch of hair could be detected.

“Sorry… I was in the shower. Were you the one knocking?” he heard an attractively low voice say, dragging him nearly kicking and screaming out of his reverie. The voice’s owner was wiping his hairless chest of the remaining droplets that glistened courtesy of the flickering fluorescent bulbs overhead.

Ciel was rooted to the spot, holding his breath, stomach clenching as if to absorb an imaginary blow to the gut as he assessed the Adonis-like figure before him. He hadn’t meant to stare, but dear merciful god in Heaven, it was so hard to ignore something of this caliber when it just stood there in front of you, begging to be gawked at. He nodded and the little belled collar he wore rang and echoed in the desolate hall.

Mahogany eyes brightened in good humour and Mr. Hot flashed him a roguish grin. Ciel felt the recently showered man’s eyes roam over his body, from the furry little slippers he wore, to the black, form-fitting latex catsuit that left barely anything to the imagination, complete with tail, collar, whiskers, gloves and ears. The longer the occupant of number 69 stared, the more his smile stretched into something more than appreciation. It had become one of arousal; the evidence was there, just beneath the cloth he *wore*.

“Stop looking at me like that, weirdo,” Ciel grouched, pulling his tail from the back of his costume and wrung it nervously in his hands.

“What?! You were the one gaping at me like I was a piece of meat just a few seconds ago! I was just returning the favour! What are you here for anyhow? Are you collecting for the Humane Society?”

“Tch, no. I… I’m a kissogram. Someone paid to send me to you, to deliver a message.”

“Um, okay. Let me get modest, first,” the handsome man called over his shoulder as he turned about and made way for his apartment, not at all caring to cover up his backside.

Ciel followed the stranger’s bare ass into his home like a beacon of light in the dark; that is, if a beacon had firm muscles that undulated and flexed in a mesmerizing way as it walked. He waited near the door he’d closed, fidgeting with the slip of paper in his pocket that had held the address and the message he was to read. He’d developed a bad habit of not reading these things in advance and was really regretting it now.

“Well, what does it say, who sent you?” the black-haired man asked, coming out of what Ciel presumed was the washroom; and though he had traded the face cloth for a beach towel, it hardly made any difference, not with the way he was wearing it dangerously low on his hips. Ciel had begun reading the note written in Alois’ messy scrawl and as his eyes went from left to right, his blush intensified. “It’s not like it’s my birthday or anything,” the client said as a throwaway statement.

“It’s mine,” Ciel mumbled, holding the paper out to him. “Did you know anything about this? Here, read.”

“Ciel…” the man began, “I present you Sebastian, Claude’s roomate. I didn’t know what to get you for your birthday and I know I had to make up for dumping all the other clients on you; so… if Claude is right with Sebastian being a creature of habit, you’ve interrupted his shower. Enjoy! Love, Alois.” I’m confused. Do you give me a kiss now? or do I give you one for your birthday?”

Ciel swallowed. When had his mouth gone so dry? His toes were curling and uncurling in his slippers in anticipation; either way he was going to get to kiss this perfect specimen. He stared straight ahead, taking in the subtle rise and fall of Sebastian’s chest at eye level, unable to voice a coherent response. And suddenly, the chest was closer, and then closer still. He felt a smooth finger at his sternum, stroking its way towards the hollow notch of his collarbone, fingering the slight curve and tracing up his neck just under his chin. The added pressure there tilted Ciel’s head so that he was looking at Sebastian, eyes sparkling with a mixture of desire and feline curiosity.

“Quit acting so innocent… you’ve been begging for it this entire time haven’t you, my precocious little kitten,” Sebastian whispered low and huskily with a smirk, stepping closer, making Ciel retreat two steps until his back was up against the wall. Not trusting his own voice, the cat simply nodded in response, the little bell around his neck jingling again.

“Good,” Sebastian said, voice almost crooning in its tone, “then I better make this worth it.” His hand came up to Ciel’s face and his knuckles caressed it before his thumb pulled on Ciel’s plump bottom lip. “Stick out your little tongue, precious. I want to see if it’s as rough as a kitten’s.”

Ciel followed the order as if his life depended on it. His wet little muscle poked out from his petal-pink lips as he looked at the handsome boy from under a veil of dark lashes. Sebastian’s index finger disappeared between Ciel’s lips, and he felt it run the length from just beyond the middle to the tip. It went back and forth ticklishly, then gently probed near the back. It took an inordinate amount of willpower for Ciel not to wrap his lips around it, to not suck the teasing digit back inside to pay him in kind for having made his cock tent the fabric clinging to his body most uncomfortably.

“Mmm… so smooth,” Sebastian breathed, bringing the slick finger to his mouth and sucking it enticingly himself. He made a show of it, tasting it, moaning around it, catching it between his teeth until he finally spoke again, “I didn’t say you could put your tongue back in your your mouth, sweetness.”

A tender, praising kind of pressure on his head had Ciel realizing that he was being pet between his cat ears. Sebastian’s large hand gently scratched his scalp, his blunt nails, digging in just hard enough to make Ciel’s eyes flutter to a close. He felt the hand run down from the top to the nape of his neck, where the taller boy fisted the locks there and tilted his head further.

Just as Ciel was about to question why his tongue still had to be poking out, Sebastian closed the distance between their mouths, lips tightening around the pink fleshy thing and caused the small college student to release a throaty cry. His tongue was drawn deeper into the heat of the almost naked boy’s cavity and as it was sucked, the tip of Sebastian’s tongue flicked Ciel’s, eliciting groan after groan. Sebastian took more, until the sucking simply became a fierce open mouthed kiss. There had been no soft coaxing for their lips to part. This was carnal and unapologetic; it was teeth grazing and nipping, tongues thrashing and licking and unquestionably the best kiss Ciel had ever been given. He was kissed so thoroughly, so completely that he lost track of whose tongue was in whose mouth. It didn’t matter.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been going at it, but when they finally came up for air, both of them were shaking with irrepressible arousal.

“I could do that all night,” Sebastian told Ciel, as he leaned his forehead affectionately against the smaller boy’s, his hand wrapping possessively around his waist. “Will you leave the cat ears on?”

“Weirdo,” Ciel chuckled as he got out of his latex suit.


End file.
